<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Misunderstanding by anxiousbrosworks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578358">The Misunderstanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousbrosworks/pseuds/anxiousbrosworks'>anxiousbrosworks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sick Character, Sickfic, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousbrosworks/pseuds/anxiousbrosworks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as a simple inside joke leads to a slight misunderstanding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Marco is NB in this fic, based on a prompt by pastelcookierabbit. Enjoy and leave me a comment if you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The situation started when Marco had gotten sick, about a week ago, and had in turn had gotten Star sick. One of their students had come to school with a nasty case of the flu, which Marco had inadvertently brought home with them. Eventually it spread form them to Star, Tom was only able to avoiding it because he, being a part demon, couldn’t catch human illnesses.  </p><p>Since he couldn’t get sick, he was in charge of taking care of both of his spouses while they recovered. Thankfully both he and Star were able to work from home, Star doing advocacy work and attempting to bridging the gap between the humans of earth and the monsters as she had done on Mewney years before, and Tom was able command the Underworld from the comfort of home, at least for a few days. After college, Marco decided to take a teaching job at his old high school, enjoying its quiet stability and the sense of normalcy he it gave him.  </p><p>Star actually had only been really sick for about a day and a half before she was able to bounce back, with only some congestion in her sinuses and chest still holding over. Even after destroying magic, the Mewmans still were different from earthlings, one of those differences being they didn’t get sick or hurt nearly as easily as humans. So, while Star’s fever only lasted a day and a half, leaving her with some congestion after all was said and done, Marco had been bedridden for half a week with little sign of improvement.  </p><p>It was during that first day when both Star and Marco had been put on bedrest that the nonsense had started. Star had made a huge fuss about being sick and had insisted on being fuss over the whole day, and while Tom had found it charming at first, by the end the of the day he had been ready to snap thus, leading to the incident. </p><p>“Fuck You!” he’d muttered under his breath, as Star through yet another sneezing fit had asked for her pillow to be fluffed again. All day she had insisted on having her pillow fluffed, her teacup refilled over and over, and Tom could pass me the remote? Could you put the remote back? Although he had been working on his temper, he still had his limits. Which Star loved to push him as often as she could because, according to her, he looked cute mad and now that Tom was less prone to property damage when he got angry, there was no end to Star’s teasing. He glanced at her to see if she had heard him, she threw him a playful look that said she knew exactly what she was doing.  </p><p>“How dare you,” she gasped dramatically. “I’m SO sorry that MY SUFFERING is inconveniencing you.” The smile stretched across her face remove all notions of seriousness from her tone.  </p><p>“It’s what we in the Underworld say instead of Bless you?” He tried unconvincingly.   </p><p>“No, it's not!” Star laughed “But nice try.” So, from then on, bless you was replaced with fuck you, for every cough and sneeze Star had uttered, Tom even faking a few his own so Star could lobe a few back at him. During this time, Marco was in and out of consciousness under a haze of cold medication, which had subsequently turned him to an emotional mess, either from delirium of the fever or the buzz of the cough syrup. It wasn't until day four that Marco had finally started to come around, his fever having broken the night before.  He woke to find himself surrounded by snuggles, a partner on each side of him. Tom snoring away to his right, while Star was perched on her elbows watching the both of them sleep to his left. </p><p>“Good Morning,” they mumbled head still woozy from the cough medicine. </p><p>“Morning love, feeling better?” She asked softly  </p><p>“A little,” they groaned before letting out a sneeze. Star smiled wryly at them.  </p><p>“Fuck you!” She joked, assuming that her sweetheart would understand. What she was not expecting was to be met with watery eyes and a sad, wounded stare. </p><p>“I’m sorry, was it cuz I got you sick?” Marco sniffled. “I’ll be more careful next time, I promise!” Tom owe instantly at the sound of his distressed partner, grabbing them from behind to pull them into a comforting hug.  </p><p>“What’s wrong? I swear I leave you two alone for ten seconds-” Tom shifted to embrace Marco in a hug, rolling Marco over so that he was facing his chest and subsequently away from Star. </p><p>“They sneezed.” Star stated, deciding to stay where she was while Tom comforted them. Tom blinked in confusion for a second before realizing what exactly she was talking about and began to chuckle. By now, Marco had stopped crying and just looked confused.  </p><p>“What’s going on?”  </p><p>“We have a little inside joke from the first day you and I were sick, I thought you heard us, apparently I was wrong.” Star explained, half apologetic and half sarcastic.  </p><p>“Oh.” Marco squeaked, “I was still half asleep and foggy from the cold medicine, what do you expect from me?” Marco tried to get out before breaking into another coughing fit.  </p><p>“Well, you seem fine now.” Tom said rubbing their back as they coughed. “How about you make it up to them Star, breakfast in bed, and then we can have a Mackie Hand movie marathon?”  </p><p>“That sounds nice,” Marco mumbled, slowly falling back to sleep. </p><p>“Uggh, I guess, I’ll go get started” Star groused without actually rising from the bed, slumping closer to her two lovers, closing Marco in between her and Tom. </p><p>“Ya know that means you have actually have to get OUT of the bed, right?” Tom mused over Marco's head.  </p><p>“Come with me?” She pleaded, sending him puppy eyes and poking out her lip in the way he knew she couldn't resist.  </p><p>"You better be glad Marco is already asleep and that your super cute.” Tom deadpanned as he rose from the bed slowly so as not to wake his beautiful lover as he did so. As he pulled Star up to join him, they looked over their sweet spouse’s sleeping form before making their way to the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>